


Sorting Clothes

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're doing laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J (j_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/gifts).



As far as Ray is concerned, laundry is hell. He doesn’t know how Fraser can _like_ it – it’s soothing, he says, but then he also finds imagining him freezing his toes off as soothing, so it’s clear that he has some really weird ideas.

Ray sometimes feels bad because it’s mostly Fraser who does their laundry because – unless Vecchio has a court date and absolutely needs his not-yellow-but-yolk-coloured shirt – neither Vecchio nor Ray think about it. Vecchio isn’t bothered by Fraser doing his whole laundry, but then his mother has been doing his laundry for most of his life. Ray’s started doing his own as soon as he started dating Stella, which made his mother proud of him, but clearly he didn’t set a new hygienic standard or anything.

Which is the first problem with laundry. Fraser’s opinion of what is dirty and what can still be worn is vastly different from Ray’s and Vecchio’s even more fussy than Fraser. Which means that whenever Ray turns away, all his favourite t-shirts end up being in the washer. Which is the second problem.

Because Ray, he’s not sensitive or anything, he just doesn’t like certain brands of detergent. So he buys the other kind, the more expensive one, because of the smell and the packaging is prettier, more colours. And then Fraser starts talking about keeping in the budget until Ray is pissed off and threatens to never ever go shopping again. Which then usually leads to a big fight and then they have to make up again on the same night because if they don’t, Ray will sleep badly and he didn’t mean it anyway. So they have some great making up sex and everything is fine again.

On second thought, the detergent might not be a problem after all.

And the laundry’s done and all warm and cosy inside the basket. And then someone’s got to sort it because everything needs to be at his place (not that Ray would ever confuse Vecchio’s or Fraser’s shirts with his own, but whatever).

So the sorting is the worst part. Ray has no idea how Fraser can remember which socks belong to who. Ray’s black socks look a lot like Vecchio’s black socks. And he often thinks that Stella never spent half an hour sorting socks. Fraser does, and he does it with the same kind of dedication and earnestness he has when he cooks dinner or is sucking Ray off while Vecchio fucks him.

That makes Ray feel like this could really work out, like this could still work for them in twenty years. It shouldn’t, because it’s crazy and weird and really, what are they doing here?

Ray doesn’t know why it’s working, but for as long as it does, he’s not going to question it.


End file.
